monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Saki/Companion
Saki is a boss who can be recruited as a companion. To recruit Saki you must defeat her at Grandeur Theater. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "Sorry, we don't offer sex for money here. I happen to be a pure idol!" "Thank you all for coming to see me today! I'll show my gratitude by singing my heart out just for you! Let's get ready to sparkle♪" "I may be a low-class Succubus... But I'm going to work my way to the top with song and dance♪" "Are you all sick and tired of your everyday lives? Saki's here to share her dreams and excitement with you♪" "I write all my music and lyrics personally♪ You can't put all your heart and soul into it unless you do it yourself♪" "I'm actually on a strict diet right now. But you know what they say, sweets and cum go to a different tummy!" "Being an idol is hard work! But the fans make it all worth it♪" "I'd really like to tour the entire world, but it's a little too dangerous up north. It's too bad.." "Boyfriend? Of course, I don't have a boyfriend! I belong to everybody♪" "Are you broken-down and hurting from these nasty war-torn times? Don't worry, I'll soothe your hearts with my music♪" "Use this money to come to my concert again.♪" Received 2000G from Saki! "This tail is a present from Saki. ♪ You're not allowed to auction it off. ♪" Received Tail from Saki! "Saki will provide refreshments. ☆ Use this if the tension gets too high. ♪" Received Potion from Saki! "My 'other' stomach is empty if you know what I mean ♪" Give Toffee? *Yes - "Omigosh, thank you SO much! ♪" (Saki's Affinity went up by 20!) *No - "Saki's disappointing miracle..." "Say, did you pay for your ticket?" Give 1200G? *Yes - "Omigosh, thank you SO much! ♪" (Saki's Affinity went up by 25!) *No - "Saki's disappointing miracle..." "My 'other' stomach is empty if you know what I mean ♪" Give Chocolate? *Yes - "Omigosh, thank you SO much! ♪" (Saki's Affinity went up by 30!) *No - "Saki's disappointing miracle..." "My dream is to become the most popular idol in the world! I hope it comes true!" *I'm sure it will - "Thanks for the support! I won't let you down♪" (Saki's Affinity went up by 10!) *Pfft, dream on - "I won't let the haters get me down!" (Saki's Affinity went down by 5!) *And I'll be your rival - "A shota idol!? I never even thought of that!" "Come on everyone, let's Kira☆" *Kira☆ - Luka strikes a Kira☆ pose! (Saki's Affinity went up by 10!) *Blush - "Don't be shy. You can do it!" *... - "Come on, don't be a buzzkill!" (Saki's Affinity went down by 5!) "Everyone's getting too caught up in the times with all this war stuff! Listen to my music and we'll all have love and peace!" *Love and peace! - "Yeah, that's the spirit!♪" (Saki's Affinity went up by 10!) *Love and sex - "We have a no-touching policy here!" (Saki's Affinity went down by 5!) *Hell and death - "Sorry, I'm not into that heavy metal stuff..." "I put everything I have into my singing and dancing. What are you most passionate about?" *Adventuring - "Hey, that sounds awesome! Let's both strive to make our dreams come true♪" (Saki's Affinity went up by 10!) *Song and dance - "Uh oh, did I just find a rival!? Okay then, but I won't go down without a fight!♪" *Masturbating - "By yourself? But that's so sad! Come to my show next time, we'll work up a sweat together♪" *Hunting monster girls - "Oh no, could this be the end for Saki!?" (Saki's Affinity went down by 5!) "I wonder what I should do for my next show?" *Magic Show - "I'm not actually very good at magic, but I guess it's good to switch things up now and then." *Strip Show - "Sir, this is not that kind of establishment." (Saki's Affinity went down by 5!) *Live Sex Show - "Oooh, I'm sure everyone will love it! The other participant will be you, of course♪ (Saki's Affinity went up by 10!) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Saki: "Give you a hug. ♪ Fingers wrapped around your heart. ♪ Give you a hug. ♪ Don't ask why just press your lips to mine. ♪" With Chrome: Saki: "Chromie is a succubus too, right? Haven't you thought of trying to attract men by singing and dancing?" Chrome: "I have no interest in that. I look too much like a kid..." Saki: "There are loli idols too. ♪ ...*twinkle*. ✩" Chrome: "...All right then. ✩" With Zombies: Zombie: "Queen of the zombies..." Zombie: "Thriller..." Zombie: "Owie..." The zombies are dancing. Saki: "Hey, that's not bad! How'd you like to star in my next PV? ♪" Zombie: "This must be our major debut..." Zombie: "Owie..." With Chirp: Chirp: " *Chirp* *Chirp* I also want to make it big." Saki: "Dream big, spread your wings and fly. ♪ " Chirp: "I am weak, so I cannot beat anyone else..." Saki: "...What do you think it means to be a world idol? Anyway, do you have any special talent?" Chirp: "Well, I'm good at getting up early and staying out late. ♪ " Saki: "...doesn't look good for beating others." With Ragora: Ragora: "You are an idol? My dream is to become an idol too." Saki: "Don't let your dream die, make it a reality! Try and fight to infinity! ☆" Ragora: "In that case... AAaaaaaa!!!" Saki: "Saki b-b-be..." Saki was paralyzed! Ragora: "It's hopeless after all..." With Meia: Meia: "You're an idol? That's amazing. I also have confidence in my singing, but there's..." Saki: "Oh, want to be idols together? I think Meia would be pretty popular. ✩" Meia: "To be popular... Surrounded by little boy fans... Fufufuu..." Saki: "Playing around with fans is strictly prohibited. ...And why is it limited to little boys?" With Eva: Eva: "Is song and dance profitable?" Saki: "Saki doesn't think it makes that much money... But I also get gifts from the fans, so I don't have any troubles in life." Eva: "I shall become an idol! Hey, what kind of idol should I market myself as?" Saki: "Something like a crazy unfortunate one. Or a poverty-stricken one." Eva: "That doesn't sound fun..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions "Heeere I gooo! Killeeer! ☆" Saki sparkles☆! Enemy takes a SPARKLE☆ pose! ---- "Everyoooone! ♪ Thaaank you for coming together for me today! ♪" Saki appeals to her fans!... But nobody was listening. ---- "Thank you for your hard work, please accept this gift. ♪" Saki presents a gift! You obtain Cake! ---- "All right everyone, this is for health! ♪ Health! ♪" Saki performs a Hustle Dance! Allies recovers HP! ---- "Now, let's play to the fullest! ♪" Saki is happily singing and dancing. Trivia * Aside from Battle Fuckers, Saki's theater scenes make her the only character who has H-scenes outside of loss scenes and Pocket Castle requests. Category:Succubi Category:Monsters Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions